One Night at Flumpty's (серия игр)
One Night at Flumpty's ''(рус. Одна ночь с Шалтаем-Болтаем)'' — одна из фанатский пародий на игру Five Nights at Freddy's. Уже есть вторая часть под названием One Night at Flumpty's 2 и демо-версия незаконченной третьей части. Несмотря на мультяшную графику, скримеры и крики страшные. Тем более у всех персонажей во время скримера меняется внешность. Сюжет Ожившее гигантское яйцо-демон жаждет крови. Для этого монстр похищает человека - главного героя игры, за которого Вы играете всю ночь. Шалтай заставляет пленника играть в его сложную игру на выживание. В случае, если игрок проигрывает, то он умирает от руки яйца или его приспешников. Ну а если человек обводит монстров вокруг пальца и доживает ночь, Шалтай становится его другом. Телефонный звонок Шалтая "Привет! Я Шалтай-Болтай! Я яйцо, я невосприимчив к сюжету и я могу преодолеть пространство и время. Кроме этого, я иду за тобой. Всё остальное можешь выяснить сам. Веселись! *хихи*" - именно такими словами приветствует игрока Шалтай в начале ночи. Геймплей Игрок, управляя очередной жертвой Шалтая-Болтая, должен выжить одну ночь, из-за чего время идёт медленне, чем в оригинальной и других фанатских играх. Для защиты от антагонистов, игрок имеет две двери - левую и правую - проёмы которых можно подсвечивать, тем самым узнавая, находится ли там антагонист, или нет. Их список: *Шалтай-Болтай - приходит через левую дверь. *Именинник Блэм - приходит через правую дверь. *Бобёр - исполняет роль Foxy. Приходит через правую дверь. *Красный Человек - активен с 3 часов ночи. Приходит через левую дверь. Также, в офисе есть дыра, через которую примерно в 4 часа начнёт вылезать ещё один антагонист - Клоун Грункфусс. Чтобы избежать скримера, игрок должен как можно меньше смотреть в монитор. Количество поднятий можно узнать на камере 5 по количеству оставшихся глаз. Антагонисты Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty Bumpty '(рус. ''Шалтай-Болтай) — главный антагонист в игре. По форме он напоминает обычное яйцо. Начинает путь с камеры 1 и может пройти через камеры 4, 2В, 2А. Порядка перемещения по камерам у него нет, он ходит по ним случайным образом. Выполняет роль Фредди в игре, однако ведет себя, как Бонни. В начале ночи звонит игроку по телефону и говорит, что якобы собирается его убить. Заходит в офис с левой стороны. Может заблокировать дверь. Во время нападения на игрока его глаза становятся "человеческими", во рту появляются острые зубы, приобретается синеватый окрас вместо белого и язык становится змеиным. Убить может только после поднятия монитора. У него есть золотая копия - Золотой Шалтай (Golden Flumpty). Активен с 12 часов ночи. Flumty_screamer.gif|Скример Шалтая Birthday Boy Blam '''Birthday Boy Blam (рус. 'Именинник мальчик Блэм)'' — второй антагонист в игре. Его голова прямоугольная и большая, туловище наоборот тонкое и маленькое. Иногда кажется, будто у него нет ног. На голове всегда носит колпак с расцветкой, похожей на пиццу. Начинает путь с камеры 1, и проходит через камеры 4 и 2В. Блэм может ходить только по заданному пути. Выполняет роль Чики с элементами Фредди в игре. Заходит через правую дверь. В отличие от Шалтая, убивает в любое время, чем напоминает Фредди. Во время нападения он похож на губку, его лицо становится "дырявым" и приобретает лавандовый оттенок, исчезают глаза. На камере 2В одевается, как "Кевин-младший", а именно - поверх праздничного колпака надевает шляпу, на левый глаз монокль, подтяжки и галстук-бабочку. В правой руке держит трубку. Возможно, что аббревиатура его имени (ВВВ) - это отсылка к BB. Активен с 12 часов ночи. Birthday_Boy_Blam_Screamer.gif|Скример Мальчика Блэма ekOGMHI6X60.jpg|Мальчик Блэм в костюме Кевина младшего boy blam.jpg|Мальчик Блэм на CAM1 boy blam and flum.jpeg|Там же с Шалтаем The Beaver '''The Beaver (рус. 'Бобр')'' — третий и самый опасный антагонист. С виду обычный бобёр. Начинает путь из туалета, выполняет в игре роль Фокси. Обычно сидит в туалете (камера 6), читая газету. Где-то в час ночи он уберёт газету и будет смотреть на камеру. Чтобы он не прибежал, нужно следить за ним. Оставшееся до его прибытия время можно узнать по туалетной бумаге. Когда рулон кончается, это означает, что он уже совсем скоро прибежит к вам в офис через камеру 2В, если рулон закончился, следует закрыть правую дверь. Во время нападения у него изменяется цвет зубов с белого на оранжевый. Когда Бобр бежит во офис, можно заметить, что вместо ног у него лезвия. Активен с 2 часов ночи. Beaver_screamer.gif|Скример Бобра 2015-03-15_00001.jpg|Читает газету авпвапвпквекеап.jpg|Смотрит в камеру 2015-03-14_00003.jpg|Бумага кончается. йцуйуйкуцкйцу.jpg|Бумага кончилась. Сейчас побежит. LegsOfTheBeaver.png|Ноги Бобра Redman '''Redman' (рус. 'Красный человек') ''(его имя - возможно отсылка к Фиолетовому Человеку) — четвёртый антагонист в игре. По виду напоминает некое подобие скелета или паука. Вы ведь заметили, что в начале игры камера 3 не работает? В 3 часа ночи она включается, и мы видим некое подобие маленького ада. Оттуда и начинается его путь. Проходит только по заданному пути через камеры 4, 1 и 2А (когда он находится в этих комнатах, то камеры в них отключаются). В его комнате есть загадочная тень. Появляется в левой двери и атакует только при поднятии монитора. Действуем так же, как и с Шалтаем-Болтаем: закрываем перед ним дверь. Как стало известно из второй части, он является пауком, возможно исполняет роль Бонни. Во второй части он тоже имеется. Во время нападения у него пропадает левый глаз, а правый глаз увеличивается, также его тело становится чёрным. Вполне возможно, что появление изображения на третьей камере в 3 часа ночи - отсылка к теории о появлении кухни в Five Nights at Freddy's. Red_Screamer.gif|Скример Красного Человека Grunkfuss the Clown '''Grunkfuss the Clown' (рус. 'Клоун Грункфусс')'' — пятый антагонист в игре. По праву считается самым страшным антагонистом в игре. Выглядит как обычный клоун, но очень страшный, имеет огромные зубы. Начало его пути неизвестно (возможно, камера 5). Грункфусс появляется в чёрном туннеле на стене, примерно в середине ночи (где-то в 4 часа). Медленно вылезает из дыры, пока вы смотрите в планшет. Чтобы замедлить его передвижение, смотрите в планшет как можно меньше. Глаза на камере 5 могут помочь - сколько их осталось, столько поднятий планшета нужно, чтобы он атаковал. Если он уже высунул свои руки, ногу и начал открывать рот, считайте, что игра окончена, ибо через несколько поднятий планшета он с криком убьет вас. Его скример похож на скример Мангл. Во время нападения видна кровь на зубах и видна "вторая" челюсть и слюни, что выглядит довольно противно. Grunkfuss's_screamer.gif|Скример Клоуна 2015-03-15_00009.jpg|Клоун лезет. 1 стадия 2015-03-15_00011.jpg|2 стадия 2015-03-15_00013.jpg|3 стадия. Высунул руку. 2015-03-15_00015.jpg|4 стадия. Высунул вторую руку 2015-03-15_00017.jpg|5 стадия 2015-03-15_00019.jpg|6 стадия 2015-03-15_00023.jpg|7 стадия. Засветились глаза. 2015-03-15_00024.jpg|8 стадия 2015-03-16_00006.jpg|Предпоследняя стадия. Высунул ногу и приоткрыл пасть. Golden Flumpty '''Golden Flumpty' (рус. 'Золотой Шалтай')'' — последний, шестой антагонист в игре. Аналог Золотого Фредди. Он появляется неожиданно (как и свой прототип - Золотой Фредди), в совершенно любое время, однако, в отличие от своего предшественника, не крашит игру. Чтобы избавиться от него, просто поднимите и опустите планшет. Является золотой версией Шалтая. Во время нападения у него появляется чёрные полосы под глазами, и также видна "вторая" челюсть, как у Грункфусса. GF_Sream.gif|Скример Золотого Шалтая Goldenflumptywithgrunkfuss.jpg|В офисе вместе с Клоуном Интересные факты *Если нажать на кактус, который стоит в нашем офисе, он скажет - ''"I'm a cactus" (рус. "Я кактус"). Это отсылка ко всей серии FNaF, в которой, если нажать на нос Фредди на плакате, он издает звук. *Если нажать на нос Роналда Макдоналда на стене, он скажет "Honk" (Красавчик). *Также если нажать на плакат с надписью "DOG", то плакат скажет "Bark" (рус. "Гав" или "Лай"). *Судя по картинке, после проигрыша и сковороде с глазами в игре можно сказать, что все персонажи-антагонисты питаются, в основном, глазным белком. **Интересно, что в отменённой игре One Week at Flumpty's должна была быть камера, на стенах которой должно было написано "Eye for an eye" (рус. Глаз за глаз). *Есть предположение, что Красный человек - это демоническое существо. *У всех персонажей во время скримера меняется внешность (у Бобра, Грункфусса и Золотого Шалтая внешность меняется частично). * Говорят, что эта игра - одна из самых лучших фанатских игр в серии FNaF. * В газете, которую читает Бобр, упоминается о человеке, что выпил лаву и остался жив. Есть предположение, что это и есть Красный человек. * Ещё есть одно шуточное предположение, что Бобёр, выходя из туалета бежит за туалетной бумагой, так как, когда он выходит из туалета, рулон с бумагой исчезает. ** Доказательством является то, что в газете Бобра написано "Твой худший кошмар: бежать за туалетной бумагой!". * Если записать момент, когда Бобр бежит по коридору, и остановить в нужное время, можно заметить, что у него вместо ног лезвия. * Когда Бобр сбежал из туалета, то на бачке унитаза можно увидеть надпись "I've run out" (рус. "Я выбежал"). Это, скорее всего, пародия на надпись "It's Me!" (рус. "Это Я!") в пиратской бухте во FNaF. ** Фраза "I've run out" также переводиться как у меня закончилось (что-либо), например: "I've run out of toilet paper " переводиться как "у меня закончилась туалетная бумага". * Когда Бобёр нападает на игрока, его зубы становятся жёлтыми, а во всех остальных случаях они белые. * Если прокрутить стадии передвижения Грункфусса, то можно увидеть анимацию. * Возможно, отключенная камера является отсылкой к локации Kitchen (CAM 6) в FNaF 1, которая тоже не работала. А её включение на то, что якобы в Custom Night поставить интеллект аниматроников 6/6/6/6, то она заработает. Однако она не работает из-за того, что в ней находится Redman. Ведь время от времени другие камеры начинают также ломаться, что говорит о перемещении Redman'а в другую камеру. * Во время скримера Грункфусса можно заметить, что в его рту есть что-то похожее на эндоскелет. Однако, скорее всего, это его вторая челюсть или слюни, как бы грубо это не звучало. * Во многих обсуждениях ведутся большие споры на тему "Как самая лучшая фанатская игра по мотивам FNaF?". Обычно среди этих фанатских игр сравнивают именно ONaF и FNaTI. * В газете Бобра можно увидеть старую аватарку ютубера Markiplier'а (он сам тоже это заметил, что можно найти в его видеоблоге). * Перед скримером Золотого Шалтая (и при появлении) можно увидеть обычного Шалтая , изменяющего свою внешность: 1) Обычный Шалтай. 2) У Шалтая белые глаза, без зрачков. 3) В районе лица появился рот с белыми зубами и трещины, рядом написано "HIDE" (рус. "Скрыть", "Скрывать"). 4) Открыт рот и видно зубы, темные глаза и полосы до низа тела, также все тело в трещинах (надпись на том же месте). Такая галлюцинация еcть во FNaF с надписью "It's me!" (рус. "Это я!") с Фредди, Бонни и Золотым Фредди. * Когда у игрока батарея иссякла, то отключаются только двери. Однако вы становитесь уязвимыми для антагонистов, и с поднятием планшета они атакуют. * Скример мальчика Блама очень похож на скример Фредди (когда еще не иссякла энергия). Блам также неожиданно появляется перед игроком, нападая с правой стороны. * Скример 'Золотого Шалтая 'напоминает скример Золотого Фредди из Five Nights at Freddy's 2. =Галерея= Flumptydoor.jpg|Шалтай в левой двери Blamdoor.jpg|Именинник в правой двери Lava_skurleyton.png|Красный Человек в левой двери Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры Категория:One Night at Flumpty's